


Rah Rah Rasputin

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on the SMT kink meme. Victor marvels over Rasputin's robotic body.





	Rah Rah Rasputin

This was simply _splendid._

The way the wires intersected through synthetic tissue, the sheen of the unfamiliar metal, the artificial skin that sheathed it all, a supple but strong. He wanted to take it apart, piece by piece, get inside of it, invade every cog and wheel until he knew it all intimately.

...But of course, Victor was supposed to have been _interrogating_ Rasputin. And _technically_ he was supposed to re-assemble that fantastic machine after he was done, as he had so promised. Victor was not a man of many principles (in the name of science, many rules could be broken), but he had grown fond of that boy Raidou, and he generally did keep his word. He was going to put Humpty-Dumpty back together again, yes, but first – first he was going to enjoy what he had, to the _very fullest._

Rasputin did not seem to be on board with this idea. 

“Get your filthy hands off my body!” Rasputin's disconnected head shouted, quite enraged, while his body was at the mercy of the engrossed scientist.

Victor's gloved fingers carefully inspected every inch of Rasputin's outer flesh, from the exposed mechanics of his neck, feeling the metal joints under the skin, deciding where best to make a cut. Of course the clothing was just in the way of his investigations, so that had to go. Rasputin's headless body lay naked and exposed on the examination table, a table which had doubtless supported the carefully dissected bodies of demons, mutated wrecks of failed fusions, mechanical monstrosities and other such fabulous creations. Rasputin was complete in every way, at least superficially, from his neck to his crotch to his toes. Intriguing, very intriguing. Victor would have to test everything, of course, there was no inch of skin he could not leave untouched. Was Rasputin indeed fully functional, sexually speaking? Such a complete effort! Was he intended for reproduction, even, or purely recreational activities, oh, the possibilities...

“I assure you, sir, that my hands are perfectly sterile.” To demonstrate his point, Victor peeled off his long gloves and showed Rasputin his hands before moving to pluck a scalpel off the side table, his other hand traversing the android's abdomen from neck to belly. He paused.

While a direct examination of the parts would no doubt be informative, the function was imperative. He needed to observe the muscles and nerves in action. But how to do so without enabling Rasputin's escape? Victor contemplated. He only partially understood the connections between the central system in Rasputin's head and the rest of his body, but...

Rasputin seemed to get an inkling of the idea growing in his captor's head. “You mad buffoon, whatever you think you're doing, you haven't got a clue, you can't possibly –”

“Eureka!” Victor interrupted with a snap of his fingers, apparently completely oblivious to Rasputin's protests. “If I test the connections here and here, yes, yes, that's it, I might be able to restore physical sensation without motor control, oh, how _does_ such a marvelous specimen experience such sensations?” Victor rambled off to himself. “Pleasure? Pain? Can sensation be severed voluntarily?”

As Victor went on, Rasputin's face morphed into an expression of greater and greater horror. “Do you think I would tell you anything, you vermin? Rot and die!”

Victor chuckled. “No, I'm sorry, I haven't got time for that. There's ever so much to learn. And finding things out on my own, you know,” he gestured with his scalpel, leaning forward to slice the air in front of Rasputin's nose – “Just makes it all the more fun.”

It might have taken him hours of tinkering, but Victor could hardly notice the passage of time, too engrossed was he in his experiments. He felt like a little boy again, back when he had spliced his first Ukobach, everything so fresh and new, his blood pumping through his veins and feeling truly alive for the first time.

Then he got it, he finally got it – there was sensation, involuntary physical reactions, all there, so lovingly crafted by some immensely talented individual. Victor dashed off with glee, returning with a little hammer to begin the reflex tests, propping Rasputin's body up to start with the knees. Perfect. Simply perfect. The chest even rose and fell to simulate breathing, or was that functional, part of a coolant system, perhaps? 

Victor lay Rasputin's body back down and placed his hands on Rasputin's chest, feeling the rise and fall. So real. The artificial skin was even warm, the result of the whirring machinery within. Identical to a flesh-and-blood human, yet different, the human body fully understood and replicated in steel and synthetics... Victor couldn't take his hands or his eyes off it, not for a moment. He ended up climbing onto the table so he could inspect Rasputin's body up close, the goggles over his eyes almost touching Rasputin's flesh as he pored over every inch. He wanted to cut inside, to see what was within, but he couldn't damage Rasputin further than what he could repair currently. He needed to know the outside, then the inside, then everything. Victor lay his ear against Rasputin's chest and listened, hearing not the pump of a heart but the rhythmic whir of machinery within. Victor's heart raced to match the pace of the click, his face warming against Rasputin's core.

“Oh, Mother Russia, you're getting off on this. I can't believe this!” Rasputin's head raged, swinging helplessly from its hook. “My body is reserved for beautiful women! This is an outrage!”

Victor hummed in contentment, his head still pillowed against Rasputin's chest, curled around the body's side so he could see Rasputin's head across the room. “Interesting. So you experience sexual desire? _And_ strictly heterosexual? Is that encoded in the main body, or as part of the central intelligence?” Victor's hands slid down Rasputin's torso to his crotch, taking the limp cock there in one hand. “And I _must_ know if the member enlarges upon arousal.” 

Rasputin's head froze. Even though his head was at least a full meter away from his body and connected only by a handful of wires, it didn't make the sensation any less immediate, any less jarring. He could feel Victor's hand around his cock, the thumb rubbing small circles on the head, Victor's head pillowed on his chest even as Victor peered over at the head through his thick goggles.

“Stop it,” Rasputin repeated, but this time with less force. He was getting hard despite himself.

Victor's face split into a broad grin. “Fully involuntary? Impractical, yes, but fascinating. You are truly the perfect replica of a human. No, _better_ than a human.” Victor turned his head to kiss Rasputin's chest before he changed his grip to a squeeze, clenching tight.

Rasputin cried out, cursing, and Victor began increasing the strength of his grip incrementally. “On a scale of one to ten,” Victor murmured, “How much does this hurt?”

“Fuck you, the ass you had for a father, and the pig you had for a mother!” Rasputin spat. He didn't breathe, but his face contorted, the perfect expression of agony.

“A ten it is.” Victor returned to stroking the abused member, gentle, almost tickling. When Rasputin began to respond, Victor couldn't help himself. He began to laugh, starting as a smothered giggle and then erupting into full-blown cackles as he lay collapsed against Rasputin's chest, laughing until tears ran out of his eyes. “And here we are again! Tell me: does the previous experience of pain enhance the pleasurable sensation? What kind of sexual practices are you experienced with? Was this a deliberate enhancement in your program, or an unintentional result?” Even laughing uncontrollably, Victor continued to pump his hand, only speeding up as his questions did, his free hand pressed against Rasputin's chest as he scrambled to his knees in his eagerness, eyes flitting between Rasputin's cock in his hand and Rasputin's face before him.

Rasputin grit his teeth, glad he had no blood with which to flush like a virgin boy in anger and arousal. “Shut up! Stop your idiotic babble!”

From where Rasputin's head was hanging he could see the bulge in Victor's breeches as Victor knelt on the wide table, the scientist's mouth cracked ajar in his arousal, his eyes wide open, though he made no move to pleasure himself, entirely focused on Rasputin with his hands and all his senses. Rasputin could close his eyes, stop looking at his own body being violated, but then the sensations were just closer, stronger. As it was he could see and feel the evidence of his own arousal, cock still throbbing with the pain of Victor's violent squeeze, hard, aching, undeniable. Any kind of witty and cutting remarks he might have had flew out of his mind as he was pinned down by Victor's unrelenting gaze.

Victor licked his cracked and dry lips, again, then again, and Rasputin couldn't force himself to look away from his captor, not even when the mad scientist moaned and trembled into Rasputin's body, not once ceasing his ministrations even through his own orgasm.

As soon as Rasputin came, Victor scrambled down to place his lips against the tip of Rasputin's cock before licking Rasputin's pure-white come off his own hand, sliding the artificial substance across his tongue in an attempt to determine its composition.

It tasted of forbidden knowledge and strawberries.


End file.
